Playing 'Hard to Get' Now
by Spiras Stargate
Summary: SLASH Tony/Bruce Wayne Sequel to SoLKotM but can be read on it's own. Excerpt: Bruce rolls his eyes, “I’m not doing you in an elevator Tony.” “Why not? I’d do you in an elevator.”


* * *

Title: Playing 'Hard to Get' Now  
Movie(s): Batman (Nolan-verse), Ironman (movieverse)  
Pairings:Bruce/Tony  
Genre: Romance, Humor ?  
Rating: NC-17 to be safe  
Warnings: SLASH, Crossover, guys kissing, cursing, sex (sort of), and of course sap.

AN: Since a few of you liked my other two stories...I thought I'd post this. I fought with it forever and it never really continued the story like I wanted it to. I have at at least 20 or more pages of scenes that I wrote that don't really go with anything but actually continue SoLKotM better, but they don't fit in with each other even as a snap-shot fic. I might have to post them as throw-away trash just because some of them are funny/sweet. Oh and if any of you want to, I take suggestions for future fics as well. I'm actually working on a request right now and it's close to being finished. With that...Enjoy.

* * *

"Hi. I'm here to see Bruce Wayne."

"Name please," the secretary is flipping through a People magazine, a picture of her boss making out with Tony Stark on the cover and the page she's looking at.

"Uh…Tony Stark."

The girl at the desk looks up at him in shock, quickly closing the magazine.

"My name's not going to be on the list but he'll meet with me. Tell him I'm here please."

"O-of course Mr. Stark," she blushes. She tries to slide the magazine under some papers on her desk.

"Hey can I see that?" Tony points to the magazine.

She looks up at him nervously.

"No you're not in trouble. I haven't read that one yet. What's it say? Anything good?"

Bruce is busy looking through some documents in the conference room when his phone goes off with a text message.

He picks it up and flips it open.

**Are you busy?**

"Mr. Wayne?" the speaker on the table goes off.

Bruce hits the button, "Yes Jessica?"

"Mr. …Stark…is here to see you?"

His phone goes off again.

**Want to do lunch?**

Bruce gives a huff of a laugh and sighs, "Inform Mr. Stark that I'll be right out."

* * *

"Hey!" Tony says, tossing the People Magazine back on the secretary's desk, moving over to Bruce as he comes out of the conference room. He slides his hand up Bruce's forearm and stands slightly on the balls of his feet to give Bruce a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Bruce pulls back and smiles at him fondly.

The secretary is carefully looking away from them, while still watching.

"Mr. Stark and I are going out to lunch. If Mr. Fox calls, tell him I'll be back in a couple hours."

She raises her eyes, glancing at Tony's hand still holding Bruce's arm, "Of course Mr. Wayne. I'll call your car around for you."

As they walk away, Tony leans in, "Miss me?"

"It's been 8 hours since I left Malibu."

"I missed you so you must have missed me. You're crazy about me so you must have started missing me before you even left."

Bruce sighs, "Yes. I missed you."

"Before you even left?"

"Maybe," Bruce says, amusement clear in his voice.

They're walking out of the building when the photographers swarm in.

"They've been following me," Tony mutters.

"Me too," Bruce laughs.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Wayne. Your relationship is so sudden. Care to tell us about it?"

"You'll have to ask him," Bruce nods to Tony, "He apparently can't live without me."

Tony looks up at Bruce, "And you have a problem with that?"

"No," Bruce takes his hand, cameras flash even more.

"Mr. Stark, is it true you've asked Bruce to marry you?"

He laughs, "No not yet. Maybe tonight."

"I'll wear a good suit then," Bruce chuckles.

Tony grins at the joke.

"What about your past girlfriends? Were they upset to find out you both were gay?"

The two men looked at each other.

"I don't think either of us makes it a practice to talk with past girlfriends. What man does?" Bruce says for the both of them.

"Bruce what's it like to date a Superhero?"

Tony raises an eyebrow, trying not to laugh.

"Oh," Bruce mutters in a worried, innocent voice, "sometimes I wonder if it's worth all the risk. I know being with him makes me a target but he keeps a close eye on me so I don't worry about it too much."

"Good man," Tony says with a wicked grin, "Sorry Ladies and Gentlemen. Bruce and I are going out to lunch right now. If you'd just contact my assistant Ms. Potts about all your interviews I'll see what I can do."

They all of course start asking more questions and try to snap more pictures as the limo pulls around.

Bruce opens the door for Tony and then slides in after him, "What are you going to do after they get used to all of this?"

Tony reaches for the bottle of scotch, "Adopt a kid."

"What?" Bruce's eyes are wide.

"You can have one too," Tony fills a glass and stares at it. "We'll need heirs."

"We don't have time to raise children!"

Tony snorts, "Our parents did."

"Our parents weren't-"

"Superheros?" Tony whispers. He sets his drink into a holder and turns in the seat, placing his hands in Bruce's lap. "We'll make time."

"You don't even like kids," Bruce's cheeks have tinted pink, but unless you knew him, you'd never be able to tell.

"I'll learn," Tony's hands are busy unzipping Bruce's slacks.

Bruce grabs his hands and glares but there's no real heat to it.

"What? He can't see," Tony smirks at him, wiggling his hands free. He pushes the expensive material to the side and reaches into Bruce's boxers.

"What about lunch?" But if he really cared he wouldn't be adjusting his hips to better help Tony.

"We're eating at your Penthouse. It's a thirty minute drive with traffic. I need something to tie me over until then."

Bruce gasps as Tony leans forward and takes him into his mouth. His hands bury themselves into Tony's hair, "Jesus!"

Tony hums approval around Bruce causing the younger man and slide down in the seat and lay his head back against the rest.

"You and your messiah complex," Bruce holds back a moan as Tony does something wicked with his tongue.

Tony chuckles and continues like he's getting paid.

* * *

When they arrive at Wayne's Penthouse building, Tony is just finishing tucking Bruce back into his pants.

"How do I look?"

Bruce lazily rolls his head over toward him, "Like you were giving me head."

"Good, because you look like I gave you some," he pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabs at the corners of his mouth as he gets out of the car first, cameras flashing wildly.

When Bruce steps out they flash even more. He can hear one of the bolder reporters asking Tony just what they did on the way over here.

Bruce grabs onto his arm and tugs him inside the building before he can answer.

"So are you going to return the favor?" Tony presses up against Bruce's side.

"You are insane."

"No. I want sex. Now…in this elevator."

Bruce rolls his eyes, "I'm not fucking you in an elevator Tony."

"Why not? I'd fuck you in an elevator."

"Stark-"

"Wayne."

They stare at each other for a moment before Bruce sighs and starts unbuckling his pants, "You are going to be the death of me."

Tony grins dropping his own slacks and boxers in record time, stepping out of them as well, "Oh but what a way to go. Now," he put his arms around Bruce's neck and gave a little jump wrapping his legs around Bruce's waist, "fuck me like you mean it. I'm already lubed. Go."

Bruce shook his head, a slight smile on his lips, "Insane."

* * *

Tony was sitting in only his dress shirt on the kitchen island kicking his feet back and forth as Bruce makes them sandwiches.

"Hey!"

Bruce jumps at the outburst, "What?"

"Where's Alfred? Shouldn't he be doing this?"

"He goes out to the manor site and checks progress on construction every other morning and in the early afternoons he does errands, and then he finally comes home about 5 and starts on house tasks."

Tony nods.

"I also phoned him and told him to be out of the house right after your last text."

Stark stops kicking and frowns, "You mean you knew what I had planned?"

Bruce shrugs, "You wouldn't have come all the way to Gotham just have lunch with me."

"What about all that denial?! The glaring?!"

Bruce raises his eyes to him, smiling slightly.

"You play dirty Wayne," Tony crosses his arms over his chest and pouts.

"And I seem to remember you liking it. Here. Eat your sandwich."

* * *

"Are you going to be here when I get back?"

Tony sighs moving in to fix Bruce's tie, "No. Pepper's already upset with me about having to reschedule everything that I had for today."

"I'll have to get her something nice for putting up with you, since it's my fault you're like this."

"I already got her something," Tony's eyes refuse to meet Bruce's.

Bruce leans in and gives him a kiss, "I'll get her something else. Go to work Tony. If you're good, I'll see you this weekend."

"I don't think I can wait until this weekend," Tony mutters, his lips quirking into a half smile for a moment.

Bruce rolls his eyes, "You are not that crazied."

"Can we have phone sex?"

"Tony-"

"Text sex then. More subtle."

"Tony," Bruce eyes him for a moment before stepping back and blinking, "You're trying to stop drinking."

"No I'm not!"

Bruce shakes his head.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Considering you jump me every few minutes-"

"Ok…So I was seeing if I could."

"You can't replace drinking with sex Tony."

"I know," Stark reaches up and starts playing with Bruce's tie again, "you won't let me."

Bruce leans in again and kisses him on the forehead, "Go to work. I'll see you Friday."

* * *

Tony spends the next few hours on the plane ride home having conference call meetings. Even if they're not ideal, Pepper is happy to get some things out of the way.

"Why are you coming home any way Tony?" Pepper asks over the phone while proper connections to sound and video feeds are being made with the next group of people.

"We're playing 'Hard to Get' now," Tony says confidently.

She pauses for a moment, "I'm sorry."

He snorts. Of course she can read between his lines no matter what he does or how he says it. "He also told me I needed to go back to work myself and he was right. He's usually right."

She's silent again for a while, "That's why you love him though isn't it? I know you two just really realized-"

"Yes," Tony says quickly, realizing that she's right. He does love Bruce. Against all odds and his better judgment on relationships, he does love the younger man. Even if he's uptight for the rich playboy he's supposed to be.

"I'm glad you found someone finally."

"Finally? What is that? Finally? I'm thirty-five. Finally. You'd think I was 50. Wait did you think I was 50? I mean no you don't because you know my birthday but do I look 50? Is that it?"

Pepper is laughing, "Mr. Stark, they're ready for you on screen now."

"Ok."

The screen in front of him flashes up and three men in white lab coats are on screen, "Thank you for talking to us Mr. Star-"

"Do you guys think I look 50?"

"Uh…no?" One of the men says uneasily.

Stark bites the inside of his lip, "Ok. Now…who are you again?"

"We're your Arc Reactor research team."

"Oh right right. What do you have for me?"

* * *

When he gets off the plane, Peppers there with paperwork and a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent who has a private message from Colonel Fury for him. He tells the man to go ahead and tell him with Pepper there because he's just going to tell her anyway. The message is insulting like always. This time it's about spending so much time with his new boy-toy. He mostly ignores it, knowing Pepper will weed out all the important information for him.

By the time that's done Pepper's already managed to find one more person to meet with Tony before the night's over. He thinks about telling her no, but he owes her and he feels like he owes it to Bruce so he agrees and they head over to Stark Industries.

It's near 11 before he gets home, even if he'd rather be any place else then alone in that huge place.

"Welcome home Sir," Jarvis tones as soon as Tony enters the house. It used to take the AI a moment to scan and recognize him but now with the arc reactor in his chest, he's pretty sure that's the only thing the computer uses to identify him anymore.

"Hey Jarvis. How's life?"

"I have none."

"That's good. Do you want one? I'm sure I could you know, build you a girlfriend or something."

"Sir you sound depressed."

"Yeah well, it happens."

Tony starts over to his bar and then does an about face and heads to the kitchen to make himself something. He opens the refrigerator 3 times before he leans back against his kitchen island and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Would you like me to put in an order for take-out Sir?"

"Not hungry," Tony mutters. "I'm going to bed."

He peels out of his jacket and tie, leaving them on the floor. He's just unbuttoning his collar when he pushes open his bedroom door and stops.

"Hello," Bruce is setting up in Tony's bed in black silk pajamas, reading something thick and boring looking.

"It's Friday already?"

Bruce marks his spot in the book and sets it aside, "No questions about how I got here so fast?"

"The batplane," Tony answers. "You said-"

"I missed you," Bruce quirks his mouth in a half smile that looks a lot like the one Tony had done earlier before turning serious again.

Tony sighs and closes his eyes for a second before walking over to the side of the bed Bruce is on. He kneels down, toeing off his shoes and then slides over Bruce's body, until he's half laying on him and half curled into his side, "I missed you too."

The younger man tilts his head and kisses Tony's forehead, "Sleep?"

"Yeah," Tony mutters into his neck, half there already. "No wait," he props himself up on his elbow.

"What?"

"I want to get married."

Bruce chuckles, "I thought you were joking earlier."

"Well I thought you would be wearing your suit tonight."

"You're serious," Bruce sounds slightly surprised. "Why?"

"Because I love you?"

"Love me? As in-"

"I really _can't_ live my life without you."

Bruce reaches over and takes Tony's cheek in hand and kissing him softly, "You're sure?"

"As sure as I was when I built the suit."

"That's pretty sure Tony," Bruce leans in and rubs their noses together. "Just me for the rest of your life? Can you do that?"

Tony narrows his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean? You went after me remember? If you don't like who I am than why are we here? If you didn't think you could trust me-"

"Wait," Bruce puts a hand strongly over the shorter man's mouth. "I'm not questioning my choice in you. I know who you are Tony. That's why I picked you and not Johnny Storm or-"

"Hohnny horm?!"

"He doesn't mind the attention of the Public's eye either, but he'd be a mess with the upper class parties and social circles I travel in and his power isn't from technology. He wouldn't understand why I'm doing what I do, when I don't have 'superpowers'."

Tony snorts a warm puff of air out his nose.

"What I'm asking is, are you sure _you're_ ready? I don't want to crowd your style Tony. I want you to be happy. I don't want you to just do this because it seems like a good idea now and then next year you come home toting something 21 and chesty." He pulls his hand away and waits.

"I called up my assistant today after you left and had her clear my schedule so I could meet you there for lunch. And after you told me to go back I did, even though I didn't want to, and the only part I regretted about it, was that you weren't going to be here when I got home. Not just anyone. You."

"How many cars do you own?" Bruce asks leaning back.

"Why? What does that-"

"How many?"

"7ish," he says after a moment.

"And sometimes you go for weeks driving the same car right?"

"You're not a car Bruce."

"No. I'm not, but you understand what I'm trying to say aren't you?"

"Sadly yes. Wait…how many cars do YOU own?"

"Three(1). One belonged to my father, one's the batmobile and the other-"

"You like to pin sexy blondes to and screw them in back allies."

"I'm more of a dark haired guy," Bruce smiles at him.

Tony smiles back, "So if I sell all my cars will you marry me?"

"No." Bruce shakes his head, "But you'd do that?"

Tony shrugs, "You're worth it."

For a long time Bruce doesn't say anything but finally he dips his head, "How about engaged?"

"Sold," Stark immediately answers. "I'll start designing your ring in the morning." He snuggles down into Bruce's side again. "Okay. Sleep now."

"I can do that," Bruce wraps an arm around Tony's shoulders and closes his eyes.

"Bruce?"

"Yes Tony?"

"Do I look 50?"

"No," Bruce turns into him more, "you look 40."

Tony gives a sleepy yawn, "That's good. Wait, that's not go-"

"I like older men. Now be quiet and go to sleep."

Tony makes a grumbling noise but says nothing else.

Bruce wakes up late afternoon alone in Tony's bed.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Wayne. I trust you slept well?"

"Uh…I slept fine…Jarvis."

"Mr. Stark has uploaded you into my authorized personnel database. I will now refer to you by name and welcome you when you enter the house. Would you like to set up your own personal climate settings for each room? Or perhaps choose your own music library?"

"No," Bruce rubs his face down with his hands, "Where's Tony?"

"Downstairs in his workshop creating your engagement band. Would you like to speak with him?"

"Am I allowed down there?"

"You are allowed in all parts of the house Mr. Wayne. Would you like the security code for the door?"

"Sure," Bruce mutters sliding out of the bed.

"Zoom in," Tony's staring at a one of his many computer screen. "Deepen that detailing slightly."

"That's a little cliché don't you think?"

Tony glances over his shoulder to see Bruce standing behind him, coffee mug in hand, still dressed in his pajamas, with a dark blue silk robe over the top of them.

"What? The fake rivets?"

Bruce steps closer and points at the diamond pattern, "I was talking about that."

"How is that cliché?"

Instead of answering verbally right away, he slides a hand over Tony's shoulder and down to the chest piece, "It's like you're saying I'm keeping you alive."

"In a way you are," the older man sneaks a glance up at Bruce's face.

"I am?"

"Yeah because you make me want to do things I need to do, that I wouldn't normally do. Like work. And Pepper tries but I still blow her off, you know. But you I don't because, you're _there_. You have a company, your parents are dead, you have billions of dollars, and you're a superhero. So you know what it's like and the things you say make sense. I want to be better because of you." Tony takes a breath finally and leans his head back to look up at Bruce, "Before we started that little game I just did stuff. It was boring. Now I'm trying to do positive stuff to help people, not just in my suit, because I should and because I _want_ to. You make me realize what I need to do and I want to make you proud of me. "

Bruce hold his eyes for a long time, his fingers brushing along the bottom edge of the arc reactor. Finally he nods, "You just did."

"So you like the ring?"

He raises his eyes from Tony's to look at ring swirling around on the screen, "Can you make it black?"

"Black?" Tony grimaces.

"Sorry," Bruce grins, "old habits die hard." He bends down and gives him a kiss, "I like the ring."

"Tony Stark!"

Both men turn and look toward the red head standing just inside the door to the workshop, "You better have a good explanation for missing work again today."

"I-"

"It's my fault Ms. Potss," Bruce shifts in front of Tony so Pepper's glare is directed at him. "I wanted to spend the day with my fiancée."

"He proposed?" all the fight leaves her and she blinks in confusion.

"Last night," Bruce tells her.

"Oh. I didn't even know you were in Malibu."

Bruce shifts slightly, "I sent him home rudely yesterday and I wanted to apologize. I also sleep better when he's with me. So I waited for him to get home and then he popped the question on me. "

"Jarvis let you break into the house?"

"I programmed Jarvis to let him in," Tony covers quickly.

"Fiancee?" she questions Tony.

"Hey you're the one that said 'finally'. I didn't want him to get away from me."

Bruce shakes his head in amusement, "I'm not going to leave you Stark."

"You can't now. Not even for Johnny Storm."

"I told you last night that I liked _older_ men."

"Excuse me?" Pepper says loudly to be heard over them. "Mr. Stark you have a meeting that you really need to go to."

"Hear that?" Tony asks getting to his feet, giving Bruce a quick kiss. "You're making me miss work. Jarvis go ahead and complete that would you?"

"Very well sir. Estimated completion time is 5 minutes."

"Complete what?" Pepper looks at Tony as he walks past her and starts up the stairs.

"My ring," Bruce supplies, he taking a drink of his coffee. "Tell Tony I'm going to stay for the rest of the week, so I'll be here when he gets back."

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Bruce please, Ms. Potts."

"Pepper," she ducks her head, "I don't think I've had the chance to thank you for-"

"Falling in love with your boss? I think I should be thanking you from what he tells me."

"-Dinner, the other night." She finishes with a smile. "And you're welcome."

Bruce gestures back at her with his coffee cup.

Tony's voice comes in over the speaker system," Pepper?! Where's my favorite pin-stripe suit?! The one I wore to my 'I am Ironman' conference. That tie was hideous though. Oh look… Bruce I'm stealing your tie."

"Actually that's yours," Bruce says, eyes looking up. "I stole it from you."

"Mine? Huh…I thought it looked familiar. Pepper?!"

"Coming Mr. Stark," she rolls her eyes and heads up the stairs.

"Mr. Wayne. Your ring is complete."

One of Tony's robots wheels over and drops it into his hand.

"Thank you…Jarvis and…uh-"

"Mr. Stark refers to that one as 'Dummy' sir."

"Thanks." He thinks about slipping it on but then heads up the stairs with it still in the palm of his hand.

* * *

He enters the bedroom to see Tony standing shirtless in front of his closet with his arms crossed and Pepper behind him looking annoyed, tapping away on her blackberry.

"Tony?"

"Ring done?"

Bruce holds it up with two fingers and walks up to him, "I thought you should do the honors."

"What?" Tony turns and looks at him. "Honors?"

Wayne's lips quirk, "Getting to put it on me for the first time?" He holds out the ring to Tony.

In the background Pepper makes a little coughing noise.

"Oh!" The older man takes the ring and slips it on Bruce's finger. "It looks great. You look great. Thank you."

Bruce glances over at Pepper who's gone over to the windows and is now on her phone with her back to them. He reaches up and pulls Tony's head in for a kiss. "Thank _you_."

"Mr. Stark?" Pepper almost looks sorry for interrupting.

"Right! Shirt…"

"I don't know. I sort of like you like this," Bruce taps one of his fingers against Tony's reactor. He then turns his head and surveys Tony's closet. He nods his head toward one of the shirts, "Go with that one."

"The blue one?"

"No dark purple one."

"That's sort of gay don't you think?"

"Aren't you?"

"Good point. Purple it is. Going to help me put it on?"

Bruce shakes his head, "Not with Ms. Potts in the room."

"Potts-"

"No Tony," she doesn't look so sorry any more.

Bruce's eyes crinkle in amusement, "Probably for the best."

"Well, at least you can help me get out of it when I come home."

"There's that."

"Gentlemen!" Pepper waves her phone at them, "The meeting?"

Tony rocks forward for a quick kiss, "See you later. Come on Potts. Waiting on you!"

The two hurry out of the room.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes sir?"

"Put in a call to Alfred at my penthouse for me would you? I need to tell him where I ran off to and that I'll be…gone for a while…"

"Learning bad habits from Mr. Stark are we sir?"

"Something like that…"

* * *

AN: I haven't decided if I'm going to do their wedding yet, though I can see some really funny things happening if I do. So...Review if you wish...I do like them...a lot...and I almost always answer them...ok lately I have been...so...drop me a line and Thanks for reading!


End file.
